


Birthday Sex

by BelerensCloset



Category: The 100
Genre: Clexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Smut, daddy lexa, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelerensCloset/pseuds/BelerensCloset
Summary: Lexa comes home only to find all of the lights off and no one in the house, and usually it wouldn't bother her, but it is her birthday. When she walks into her bedroom though, she finds something unexpected. What could it be?Please excuse my horrible writing and grammar. Any mistakes are mine, also if there are any weird names in the fic, this originally wasn't written as Clexa but I changed it.





	

Lexa had just gotten home from work and was a little bit disappointed when she opened the door to see that the lights weren't on, meaning that Clarke wasn't home. She assumed that the blonde must've picked up an extra shift at the hospital or someone else asked for her to take theirs, and usually Lexa wouldn't mind, but today was her birthday, and with both of them so busy lately, she had hoped that they could at least spend tonight together. She turned on the light in their living room and kitchen area, and made her way to their fridge to grab a beer, opened it and took a large gulp, then made her way towards their bedroom to change out of her suit.

The brunette opened the door and was about to reach for the light switch, but didn't when she saw the bedside lamp was on and she could smell candles burning. She chuckled and walked into the bedroom right as she saw her fiancé walk out of the connected bathroom in a set of red lingerie that was covered in small bows, which she could only imagine opened up to reveal what the blonde had underneath it. She felt a twinge in her pants and couldn't force herself to look away. 

"See something you like daddy?" The blonde asked in a teasing voice. She had her hair curled into loose rings and red lipstick to match the color of the lingerie, dark eye makeup, and a pair of matching red stilettos. 

"Definitely baby girl." She was almost surprised at the sound of her own voice, as it was low and gravelly and she almost didn't recognize it. She began to walk over to her, ready to pick her up and throw her on the bed, but was met by a hand on her chest and Clarke shaking her head, then pointing to the chair next to the bed that she had somehow missed when she first came in. 

"Sit." The brunette smirked and chuckled at the blondes commanding tone, going along with it, but first she grabbed the blonde by her ass and pulled her against her to kiss her hard, showing who was still in charge here. She pulled away and hummed at the small lipstick smudges she'd formed on her fiancé's face and sat back in the chair while the blonde went to turn on music. Clarke grabbed the beer that had been set on the dresser that she had forgotten about, before sauntering back over and sitting down on the brunettes lap and handing her the cold bottle. The brunette took it in her mouth and downed the bottle in one long swig, then focused her attention back on the blonde. 

\---

Clarke moaned when she felt the brunettes already forming bulge press against her center as she started to grind against her, rocking her hips to match the beat of her chosen song. She grabbed the brunettes hands and held them above her head as she rocked into your slowly, making sure to exaggerate her movements every time with the bass. The brunette couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as her cock pulsed and pushed against the zipper of her uniform. The blonde lowered her hands down to the chair to hook Lexa's hands under it and smirked.

"No touching." The brunette growled, but kept her hands there as the blonde continued to move on top of her. She leaned her head back and gripped it harder when the blonde ground herself harder against her, sending a shock through her entire body and a new wave of pleasure to her cock. 

By the end of the song, both of them were panting and Lexa was rock hard and so turned on she almost hurt, while the blonde had soaked through her lace and onto the the older woman's dress pants. When the next song started and the blonde was still recovering from the last one, letting the intro play out, Lexa pulled her hands away from the chair and hooked them under Clarke's thighs to pick her up and slam her into the wall behind her. The blonde yelped softly but didn't protest the new position. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck and stared up at her with dark eyes. Lexa leaned her head forward and bit the top of her ear then whispered. 

"I am going to fuck you until you can't walk." Clarke moaned and leaned her head back, expecting a bite, but instead she was met with her knees hitting the floor and the front of Lexa's pants, that she could swear she saw throbbing. 

"Why don't you make that mouth useful and suck my cock baby girl?" The brunette buried her first in the younger girls hair and yanked her head forward until she was met with the blondes mouth over her pants. Clarke reached up and pulled her belt off, and threw it on the bed, knowing it would be used later, then unzipped them and let them fall to the floor. She had to force back a moan when she saw just how hard Lexa was, the tight briefs doing nothing to hide the pulsing veins on the surface of her cock or the outline of her head that was pushing against the thin material. She pulled the waistline of them down and groaned when Lexa's cock sprung free, a drop of precum already forming on her tip. For some reason Clarke couldn't take her eyes away. 

"Are you gonna suck it or do I need to help you out?" The blonde looked up at her and blinked, finally snapping out of her haze, but not soon enough for the older woman standing over her. 

"Open your mouth." She did as she was told and opened her mouth, preparing herself for the cock that was about to be forced into her mouth, but instead the brunette swiped her thumb over where the precum was gathering up and stuck it into the blondes mouth. 

"Suck." So she did. She closed her eyes and her mouth around the brunettes thumb, swirling her tongue around it and savored the sweet and musky flavor of the clear substance. When the thumb was pulled out of her mouth she let out a soft whimper, but quickly shut up when she saw the once green, now black eyes staring daggers into hers. 

"Stand up." The brunette grabbed the blondes chin and pulled her head up as she stood. "What do you say?"

"Thank you daddy."

"For what?"

"For letting me taste you." The blonde was aching, her pussy was soaked and she could feel it running out of her and into the red lace panties. 

"That's a good girl. Now get on the bed and bend over on your knees." Clarke got on the bed and bent over, spreading her legs enough to show off her pussy, but not too far that her ass wasn't in the air. She bent her elbows and rested them on either side, cupping her hands in front of her. 

"Mmm... you're absolutely soaked aren't you princess? You've stained these panties with your cum." The brunette pulled off her expensive jacket, leaving herself in a still crisp white dress shirt. Lexa unbuttoned and pulled off the shirt, revealing cut muscles and a few tattoos that were scattered on her body. She threw the jacket and shirt on the chair that she was in and kneeled behind her fiancé, running her hands over the blondes perfect ass before giving the right cheek a light slap. 

"What kind of girls leave a wet stain in their panties, princess?"

"Bad girls do, daddy."

"And what happens to bad girls?"

"They get punished." 

"That's right." Clarke heard the brunette shift, then felt the stiff leather of her belt being cracked against her ass. She yelped and gripped the sheets, raising her ass up higher out of reflex. Lexa smacked the belt against her ass again, receiving a similar reaction. 

"God baby girl, you've got such a perfect ass. I love how red it gets when I punish you." The blonde moaned and closed her eyes. 

"I'm gonna give you five and I want you count each one out loud. If you don't, you get an extra one. Understand?"

"Yes." The brunette growled and slapped her ass with her hand. 

"Yes who?" She asked it in a low voice through her teeth.

"Yes daddy!"

"Good girl." She raised her belt and smacked it against the blondes ass. 

"One!" The brunette moaned, and did it again. 

"Two!" Again. 

"Three!" And again. 

"Four!"

"Last one baby girl." She slapped the blondes ass hard with the belt, and felt her cock twitch and ooze with precum at the sight of the angry red marks on her ass. 

"Five!" The blonde screamed, panting. She felt exhausted, but when Lexa pushed the tip of her cock against the blondes clothed pussy, a new wave of excitement shot through her and she woke up. 

"Are you gonna open your present daddy?" The blonde purred out. Instead of getting a verbal response, she heard the brunette growl and felt the bows being undone as her panties fell off of her, the bra still in tact though. 

"Roll over on your back." The blonde did as she was told and rolled over, raising her hands above her head when she saw the red panties still in Lexa's hand. The brunette used them to tie together her wrists and smirked, then went down to her chest and pulled the bow out, releasing a bunch of ribbons as the bra fell off of the blonde. 

"How did you know what I wanted for my birthday baby girl?" The brunette asked lowly, smirking. 

"Just took a guess." The brunette wrapped her left hand around the blondes neck and squeezed gently, holding herself up with her right arm as she lined herself up with the blondes pussy and pushed herself in slowly. 

"You guessed right then." Lexa shoved the rest of her length into the blonde quickly, receiving a loud moan and she felt Clarke's back arch off of the bed. She moaned back at the feeling of her stretching around her thick cock, and set a fast pace as she began pounding into the girl below her. She put her head down next to the blondes neck and panted against it, slamming into her and groaned at the deep and throaty moans coming from the blonde. 

"Fuck! Daddy!" The blonde wrapped her legs around Lexa's back and threw her head back. 

"Shit... fuck baby girl your cunt is always so tight for me." Lexa went even faster, angled herself to thrust up and rub her head against Clarke's g spot with every thrust, and moaned, panting against the girls neck still. 

"DADDY!" The brunette groaned loudly when her cock was forced out of the blondes pussy, and she felt her front being soaked. She growled loudly and forced herself back in, resuming the brutal pace she had set before. 

"I'm gonna cum daddy! Please let me cum!" The blonde was screaming, her back arched so far off of the bed that only her ass and shoulders were touching it. The brunette growled hard into her ear and went even faster. 

"Cum. Cum on my cock baby girl, let me feel that pussy squeeze around me." Clarke came hard, her pussy clenching down on the brunette hard. Lexa moaned loudly and came hard into the blonde, shooting her load deep inside of her and felt some of it running out of her as it filled her pussy. 

They both laid there panting, Lexa slowly going soft inside of the blonde. She reached up and pulled the knot out of the blondes panties, releasing her hands which were instantly wrapped around her back, holding onto the older girl hard. The brunette pressed few soft kisses to the girls neck and rolled over onto her back and held the shaking girl on top of her. She pulled the blanket over them and kissed the top of her head, whispering soft sweet nothings to her. When she felt the blondes soft breaths against her neck and noticed that she had already fallen asleep, she decided that they'd clean up and go out later.


End file.
